The Recycling Bin
by Cathyfanamy
Summary: Gumball writes his deepest secrets for Penny on his essay by mistake. He dumps the paper into the recycling bin, a dreaded bin where most of the useless pieces of paper go. Unfortunately, his secrets are about to be shared by fiendish gang of rumor spreaders, led by Tobias. Now, Gumball has to stop them from spreading his feelings for Penny, even though he loves her.


**Heyo everyone! I'm Cathyfanamy [who is back and rolling on the internet], and this story is called The Recycling Bin. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :D **

"I told you already, I'm not letting you copy my homework again Gumball!," Darwin Waterson hissed as he tried to hide his math homework from Gumball Waterson, who obviously never did his homework because he always rather get home and watch TV. "Aww Darwin buddy, c'mon!," Gumball pleaded with a sad look on his face. "I promise it will be the last time!"

"You always say that!," Darwin said, giving him a dissapointed glare. The azure cat sighed and tapped his chin for a moment before looking back at Darwin. He walked up a little closer to the goldfish's desk while he held his blue tail and lowered his head. Darwin knew this trick already and tried to look away as Gumball gave him his too damn cute, pleading kitty face. "Please Darwin ..., I'm you're friend. And this time, I promise, I swear," Gumball said softly.

Darwin sighed and gave in. He took out his homework and gave it to Gumball. "Thanks buddy," Gumball thanked, patting Darwin's head. "Remember, you promised," Darwin said, pointing a fin at him. "Don't worry, pal. I won't forget," Gumball replied, giving him a thumbs up. As soon as the cat sat down, he began to copy from the goldfish's homework. He thought however that, he could've asked someone else. There was a certain person in particular that he knew was very smart.

Penny was smart, she wasn't just smart however, she was a beautiful genious, he thought. "_I could ask her if I could copy her homework for next time, but what if she rejects or something_?"

"Alright class, since you all look so comfortable and confident, guess what? Surprise! Write an extended response on you're little miserable lives. It must be at least twenty-five paragraphs long and must be completed in two hours. That goes for you Gumball," Ms. Simion screamed, making the cat stop writing. "Y-yes m'am," Gumball said while giving her a nervous smile. "As for your math homework, I'll be collecting it by the end of the day, so that makes you lucky ... for now," she said wickedly.

Gumball reached for his binder and took out ten sheets of looseleaf paper. He set them neatly on his desk, facing him. He took out his best pencil and began to write.

_My life is basically average and ..._

"This looks horrible ...," Gumball growled under his breath, a bit flexed. How would he start his essay? It was just too complex. "Okay ..., 'My life is average and ...', hmmmm ..."

Even though the introduction was a little bad, he still continued to write whatever came to the mind.

_... it isn't so bad. I have a family, I have lots of friends. I mostly like to think about my love, Penny and ..._

The cat paused, he looked over at Penny who was busy writing. He stared at her dreamily, she was everything to him. He sighed dreamily and continued to write.

_Penny is basically perfect in every way. She makes my heart flutter. If only I could tell her how much I love her ..._

Now Gumball instintively began to write out every last one of his deep thoughts, not realizing what he was really writing on his paper. Some of the other kids were surprised when they looked at him writing so much, thinking he was actually doing his work. As the azure cat wrote every last piece of his thoughts, he wondered if his crush ever thought about him this way. He really wanted to tell her ...

_I ... I wish I could tell her, but my brain keeps telling me not too._

Gumball bit his lower lip as his chest began to nag at him. Out of all the guys he saw on TV who were able to admit their feelings for their crushes, why was it so difficult for him? Why is it so ... darn difficult to tell Penny?

_I really don't know why my brain would tell me not to tell Penny that I love her, while my heart says I really should. _

When Gumball finished this sentence, he sighed and fell asleep. Little did he know that he had not finished. He had only written a paragraph on his paper. But the fluff thoughts of his deep crush for the cute peanut with antlers had driven him into deep sleep. He dreamed of her, he dreamed that he had told her. They were in a beautiful field, admiring the scenery that was so calming to look at. "I'm sorry I never told you before ...," he said to Penny who didn't reply, but simply smiled. The azure, leaned in to kiss her, but before their lips could meet, he was rudely awakened from his dream, sending him back into the real world.

"Gumball! GUMBALL!," Darwin shouted, shaking the cat. "WHAT?," Gumball screamed, rubbing his eyes. "It's time to turn in the essay!," Darwin replied. What did you write? Did you finish?"

"Shoot!," Gumball exclaimed when he looked down at his paper and scheemed through what he had written. "_Dammit, I wrote all my secrets in here by mistake, what do I do with it_?," he thought. "Uh hey, buddy. I didn't finish ...," Gumball replied. Darwin looked at him and then down at Gumball's paper which only had on paragraph written on it. "Well, you are lucky again, friend. Ms. Simion says we can finish it for homework. What have you written?," the curious goldfish asked, looking at the cat's paper. "Uh ..., well you about my life Darwin! Why would you want to read it? I mean, we technically live together. Plus, its a bad start, so I'm going to redo it," Gumball replied nervously as he walked to throw the paper in the recycling bin.

He didn't even bother to crumble it into a ball as he tucked it in the blue, plastic bin. "Don't you think someone would read that?," Darwin asked, a bit concerned as they left the classroom. "Darwin, please. Don't be stupid, why would someone want to read what's in the recycling bin? They just use it to dump useless pieces of paper and then they recycle them and that's it. Its not like they are going to read what's in there, now c'mon, lets go," Gumball replied as Darwin followed him out of the school. "Plus, its not like they'd dig their filthy hands in there just to find out people's secrets, that is if they wrote any ..."

Meanwhile, back in class, the rest of the class were just packing up their things to leave. Just then Tobias steps infront of the class and shouts," Attention, I need the members of the Rumor Groovers to come before me please, which by the way is my new club slash gang, ha!"

Tina the T-Rex, Joe the Banana, and Sasha Reed, who was a long-haired, white chihuahua that wore a black tank top and a black skirt, stepped infront of their leader. "Alright gang. Everyone here?," Tobias asked. "Everyone exept that other kid you made Tina beat up ...," Sasha replied in a paranoid tone as she chewed on her gum. "Oh right, what's his name? Well, it don't matter. At least you guys are here," he said. "We are only doing it because you pay us," Tina growled. "Whatever. Anyway, you guys ready to hunt for some secrets?," Tobias asked fiendishly. "Yeah!," the gang said. "Then let's get a move on!"

The Rumor Groovers basically were a gang of naughty rumor spreaders that tell of rumors about certain people in order to humiliate them, these rumors were mostly made up lies, while also being mixed up with the truth. This was also mostly to embaress that particular person. Tobias had created this club or gang about a month ago, making it very well known in all of Elmore High, for they were very good at finding out the deepest of secrets. Even though it was a little small, they had very good members, most of these being the dumbest and the most troublesome. Sasha and Tina were pretty good at finding the most of secrets as Tobias. Joe only joined because he was a heck of a chatter box, so Tobias thought that he would be good for most of the rumor spreading.

"Alright, everyone had left, search the desks," Tobias ordered. The gang got to work at that instant. "Look, I found expired cheese in Carrie's desk, I didn't know she liked cheese," Sasha said as she held up the cheese while covering her nose. "But she can't even digest cheese, put that back! Its not a very good rumor to spread, we need something that people would want to really hear. We need real secrets ...," Tobias said.

"What about this?," Joe said, holding up a piece of paper he picked up from the recycling bin. "Seriously Joe? From the recycling bin? You have got to be joking!," Tobias replied, annoyed. "But dude seriously, it says something interesting, ... something about 'a deep love for Penny ..' I don't know ...," Joe said while reading the paper. Tobias' eyes widened. "About who? Gimme that!," he exclaimed, snatching the piece of paper from Joe. "What does it say?," Tina asked, curious.

Tobias intently read the paper, his eyes widened as he chuckled. "Gang, it appears we have found the most intense secret ever. This is going to be the biggest rumor in all of the school, and soon ... the whole world!"

**Phew, well there you have it. Like it, hate it? Your reviews depend on the next chapter.**


End file.
